Overly DxD (old)
by Parody-Of-Gold
Summary: This is a story of a player who lives in DxD Universe too long
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and High School DxD. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

A man in his twenties walked alone in the very late night at the edge of the city. In a world where Supernatural existed, such thing as walking alone much less nearby a forest the man was at risk to get killed yet nothing happened to the man. Instead meeting a monster, the man meet a girl dressed in magical girl costume with wand in her hands.

"Do you know what time is it, Serafall?" Annoyance clearly showed in the man's face.

"Mou~, El-tan. There is always time for justice." The girl in Magical Costume, Serafall, twirled her wand and posed in a way where normal boys and men could resist.

Now named El-tan shook his head seeing the childish behaviour for a Maou. "Still dreaming for Magical Girl, i see."

"Nu-uh. Serafall is not dreaming as a Magical Girl. Serafall is a Magical Girl." Serafall pouting furiously at El-tan. "Seriously El-tan, Serafall is hurt. Serafall just wanted El-tan to show his support for his girlfriend."

Ah right, she was his girlfriend for 200 years now. Despite his opposite race to Serafall, his relationship with her was normal, just like other couple although he had to tolerate her dream to become a Magical Girl. She also the only one who knew what race he was as most Supernatural beings or someone knowledgeable about supernatural saw him as Immortal Human.

"Hai hai, Serafall is a Magical Girl." El-tan resigned to what his girlfriend wish.

"Yay, El-tan is the best boyfriend for Magical Girl Levi-tan ever." Serafall ran and hugged El-tan with a force enough to destroy a small house. Fortunately her boyfriend was anything but normal so such force couldn't hurt him in the slightest.

Still lacthed to him, El-tan asked why she was here. Girlfriend or not, anyone that disturbing his peaceful sleep was someone he absolutely hated and Serafall knew about this. So the only conclusion he got was something bad was going to happen to someone that very important to her.

"The truth is Elliot, i heard some bad rumors about the town my sister and Sirzech's sister managed. Not only that, a boosted gear user is found in that town so you know what happen if its counterpart actively seek the boosted gear user. I just don't want my sister got hurt." Serafall whispered in suddenly-changed-into-Elliot's ear. As Maou, she couldn't show any favoritisme to anyone. The only one she could ask for help was Elliot, someone who was known as _Immortal Human, a neutral party_ , her boyfriend under pretense visiting his girlfriend sister.

"Alright, i'll help you but until Devil side can think better solution." A cheerful 'Yay' came from Serafall.

"El-tan is the best."

* * *

Sona Sitri or Sona Shitori as most residents of Kuoh Academy know her, Student Council's president, was pacing back and forth in her office after received a letter from her childish for a sister, Serafall, today. Normally she would ignore everything whatever her sister sent but today she couldn't afford such thing because her idol or known as her sister's sadly-roped-as-boyfriend would come.

"Kaichou, what are you doing?" Sona's queen, Tsubasa was worried seeing her king acted strange unlike her usual behaviour.

"Ah, Tsubasa. I don't realize you are here." That was the truth. Sona was too absorbed at the revelation that her idol would come visit.

"I've been here for the last 5 minutes, Kaichou."

Hearing Tsubasa's reply, she tried to calm herself. Adjusting her usual demeanor she told her queen to gather the rest of peerage and informed Rias and her peerage to come.

10 minutes later the rest of her peerage and Rias' were gathered inside Student Council office.

"Sona, why you are calling us here?" Rias expressed her concern to Sona after she heard from Tsubasa that Sona was acting strange.

"The reason i call all of you here is Elliot-Nii-sama will come for visit tommorow." Her word elicited surprise reaction from Rias and Akeno while both her and Rias' peerage confused.

"Nii-sama?" As far as Tsubasa know, Sona only have a sister, Serafall Leviathan.

"I forgot to tell you about him. Elliot-Nii-sama is my sister's boyfriend." Loud gasps came from everyone excluding Her, Rias and Akeno. After all Serafall Leviathan was one of Maou that governed over Devil, to think someone managed to charm her was preposterous. Then it dawned to them that this boyfriend probably worse than Serafall herself.

"Boyfriend, Kaichou? As in Magical-Girl/Maou Serafall Leviathan's Boyfriend. I do wonder what kind of man attracted to her." Her new pawn, Saji Genshiro blurted.

Sona glaring hole at Saji at the implication that Elliot had the same childish behaviour like her sister. "Normally i won't take any offense to that but since this is Nii-sama i think punishment is in order." She gave signal to Tsubasa to take a note to punish her pawn later.

"Speaking of El-sama, why sudden visit Sona?" Rias spoke.

"About that, apparently Nii-sama wants to learn as a teacher. Onee-sama said that Nii-sama is studying to become a teacher so Onee-sama suggesting that Nii-sama to come to Japan become a teacher in Kuoh Academy." Sona explained.

"I see. That's like normally El-sama doing." Rias laughed a little. She almost afraid if Elliot personally sent by Serafall and her brother to monitor both her and Sona. Elliot was a human but immortal as far as she knew. He lived far longer than the rest of her and Sona's peerage combine so his life was filled by doing various odd things that normally an immortal done in their spare time.

Sona nodded. Elliot was not an overbearing person like her sister if anything he was the opposite of her, a calm and intelectual person since most immortals developed strange personality the older they become. Sirzech and her sister with their sis-con or Azazel of Grigori and Odin the Allfather of Norse with their perversity. So she was more than glad Elliot came to visit and to learn as a teacher.

"What do you mean, Buchou?" Another pawn but from Rias' peerage, Issei Hyoudou, confused.

"Issei, El-sama is a human but he started dating Serafall-samma more than 200 years ago. So what it makes him?" Rias explained.

"I don't know." Issei answered sheepishly.

People inside the room other than Issei already knew the answer, 'Immortal'. But how, was something they couldn't explain.

Rias sighed at his cute pawn. "Issei, El-sama is an Immortal just like us but human."

Issei's eyes widened. "Seriously Buchou. I never know human can do that."

"Me neither. Just like most immortal do, El-sama is doing this to fill his time. Unlike someone i know(Sirzech and Serafall sneezed), El-sama fill his time wisely."

"I see." Issei was disappointed, he prefer someone cool more than Elliot. Everything that wise was boring. From what Rias said alone, Elliot probably an old-school-kind-of-guy.

Then Q&A sessions about Elliot continued with the rest of both peerage. After no more question from Issei and the rest of their peerage, Rias and Sona made plans about welcome party they were going to do.

* * *

(Elliot's POV)

It had been a week after Serafall came to visit me and today i was going to go to Japan per her request. She begged me to protect her little sister, Sona Sitri, a little girl i met when i accompanied Serafall in Devil Gathering 10 years ago.

Back then Sona was a very quiet girl which i found odd considering her hyperactive for a sister wearing Magical Girl costume everyday everywhere. But now, i didn't know what happened to that girl anymore aside few stories Serafall told me whenever she came to visit. Thankfully she didn't become like her sister which a headache on my part occasionally.

"Kyaa... so handsome..."

Right now i had more important things to do, namely running. Ever since i was transported to this universe, any female from various race will found me attractive. It couldn't be helped since my passive skill [Charm Species] making me attractive for any female under level 30 unless they were married or devoted to someone or a cause.

Since coming in this universe all my power undergo so many changes. It probably caused by God(s) and any mythical beings are real not a story like my universe where God(s) merely representation of a religion.

While i could disabled my passive skill but by doing so require effort which i had to consciously blocked said skill.

Teleporting also a no go either. Although i could wipe their memories of it, i prefer not to. I rather fighting Great Red and Ophis at the same time since it was easier.

Great Red and Ophis were a dragon with level Up to 85 and had Dungeon Boss status like most dungeon in Yggdrasil which making both equal to a monster with Level 95.

Fighting both of them didn't generate paper works so that's why i prefer fighting both than wiping memories. Thinking mountainous of paper in front of me enough to induce fear for anyone including me.

Focusing for my escape, i turned left, left, right and... hit someone when i about to turn right. Apparently i hit a male student from nearby academy and the student unconscious. There were only 2 academies in this town, Kuoh Academy and Private School of Homurada.

I had to act fast if i want myself out of jail so i healed him. The reason he unconscious was i hit him softly, if he didn't walk slowly it was like someone was thrown from a plane to ground without parachute twice.

5 minutes later he became conscious again, confused.

"Hello, young man. Sorry for earlier." I apologized.

The student raised a brow. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you a gangster?" the student deadpanned.

Bah, i forgot about all of the tattoos i had. I was covered by Tattoos from face to my arms that visible to everyone. At first when i created my avatar, i just wanted my avatar looked manly. Now i almost regretted it.

"Afraid not."

"Paedophile?"

I put my hand on my face at this. To be called as paedophile was a blow to my pride. Then again i date Serafall, a Maou with 5 times of my age. Well i could date someone older than her but most were not single.

"I just want to say, i'm sorry for running to you. I was in hurry." The student still looked blank. "Anyway, can i ask you where Kuoh Academy located?"

It seemed the boy recognized the name as his face changed from blank-with-hint-of-suspicion to a nod. "Follow me."

It took us 20 minutes to arrive.

"Here. This is Kuoh Academy."

"Thank you...?"

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei."

"Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. My name is Elliot, Elliot Scheeneider."

I didn't know why this young boy looked shock but i knew one thing. I will certainly enjoy my time in this place.

* * *

 **AN: well that's a wrap guys. Please forgive me for my grammar. Not my primary(hehe) language. No beta reader. I hope you like it.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and High School DxD. It belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

(Issei's POV)

I couldn't believe it. The supposed Elliot that i imagined was completely burned to ash. At first i pegged him as sort of nerdy kind of guy but now seeing the real deal was completely the opposite.

Instead of skinny, nerdy and unattractive; Elliot completely someone who made every male around him felt inadequate.

That guy practically screamed an Alpha. Handsome, well build as in perfectly build both musclea.k.a ripped and height clearly visible with his sort of transparent shirt, heck even his tattoos in his face and arms making any girl fall for him. In short, this guy was a danger for my dream as Harem King.

"Something's wrong?"

I was snapped out of my musing. "Nothing."

"Okay..." Elliot seemed uncomfortable. "Well then, i suppose i must say thank you, Hyoudou-san." With a light bow Elliot excused himself and i only able to see him followed by so many girls.

I dropped to my knee crying for my sinking ship for a dream as a Harem King as another person appeared stealing every girl without even trying. It was already hard enough with Kiba as rival, now another manly rival added into equation, truly the journey become Harem King is a hard one.

Issei didn't realize his Boosted Gear's gem flashing rapidly.

* * *

(Elliot's POV)

Take a breath... Release... Take a breath... Release...

I repeated those mantras over and over again. Keeping such passive manually was hard and the numbers of girl that following me didn't help either. That's why i prefer myself isolated on the very corner of earth to prevent an outbreak like 50 years ago when Serafall and I were taking vacation in California. Imagine an angry mob of boyfriends circling me after Serafall invited all those women in group sex and worse, some of them were involving nuns-slash-holy-maidens and female exorcists making church announced me as sex demon and heaven sent some high level angels on my ass.

While i do prided myself for having a _Big_ stamina, it didn't meani often indulged myself in it. Well, only if Serafall and mine mood aligned.

Back to the topic, I could tune everything out, forced every passive i could think off and disable it yet i didn't do it. The reason was i'd like everything around me intact and safe without triggering ARMAGEDDON because if Undead suppressed high level of emotions, Angels and Demons amplified emotions.

"[Time Stop]" A spell to stop time unlike Forbiden Valor View which induced paralyzing effect to everything within sight.

Why paralyzing? Well, if it was truly stopped time nothing changes, only stagnation. No death, no life, just static like a painting.

After i casted my magic, i hurried to move outside of the girls' sight before the time started again.

What a pain!

If i wasn't trapped in my avatar body and sent to this universe, i probably able to live peacefully.

One minute later, the spell ended andi already on my way to Sona's office using school map that i saw earlier.

Soon, i found myself outside Sona's office and knocked the door.

Few seconds later the door opened by a girl with glasses and long hair to her knee.

"Hello, is this Student Council office?" I asked the girl.

"Yes, and you are?" the girl questioned me back and from what i see, this girl didn't affected by my passive. That mean, this girl either strong(by this world standard) or already devoted to someone or something.

"Elliot Schee..."

"Please come in. Kaichou is already waiting for you." The girl suddenly opening the door wider than before and i could see Sona checking some paper works in her desk. The horrible monster.

"Long time no see, Sona-chan." I flashed my earnest smile making Sona blushed after she stopped doing her works and turned facing me.

"Indeed, Nii-sama. It has been a very long time. Please take a seat."

"She's yours?" i motioned toward the girl earlier.

"Yes. She is Tsubaki Shinra, my Queen. Tsubaki..."

The girl, Tsubaki bowed. "Please to meet you, Scheeneider-sama."

"Elliot, call me Elliot. Scheeneider is my old man."

"Understood, Elliot-sama." Tsubaki bowed before she went to the kitchen and brew some tea before placed the tea in front of me and Sona. After that she stationed herself behind Sona.

"This is very good tea. Praise for the maker." Tsubaki bowed again. Does this girl like to bow so much? "So Sona, where is the rest of your peerage? It can't be only her, right?"

"Rest assure Nii-sama, your fear is unfunded. They are not here because they have jobs to do." Sona smiled, her smile reminded me of Serafall's smile.

"Is that so? Another time then, by the way Sona, which position i'm going to fill? I do have confidence in some subject for High School but i prefer something simple to start with."

"PE."

"Oh... Do i have an asisstant?"

"No. But you may search one but his/her salary is deducted from your monthly salary." This girl was too stingy.

"Come on. Can you give your Nii-sama a discount?" it's not like i didn't have money but rather all of my money was used by my trusted friends to improve my own territory in small city in Brazil(Half Brazil just focusing on one city at a time).

Unlike Sona's and Rias' territory which was given to them by their siblings, mine was a result of slaughter that i did after local Gods mistaking me as a normal human. The Gods were often toying with human and sometimes treated human as their slave, food or amusement.

They were mistaking me as a normal human since i used one of my rings that prevent detection from divination or any other method for scrying. It means i was practically invisible to every possible supernatural's radar.

"No."

"Fine! I'll find myself my own free worker." I cried inside for my future monetary problem since i couldn't withdraw any money from my account.

Asking a loan from Devil was troublesome with their rather high interest or Serafall since as a man i couldn't let myself looked weak.

Gregory... Nope, most their money was spent on their research and Azazel's hobby or Barakiel's toy or Shemhazai's munchies.

Heaven and the Church... Probably trying to exorcise me for dating Serafall or impale me with their Holy Swords and Spear for being heretics.

Other solutions i could think off either hunt some strays from any factions or make one myself. Both options was feasible but the former need money to make more money namely living cost and the constant need for travel not to mention they would see me choosing side which exhausting for me and the latter cause more trouble in the long run. If only there were some low lev...

Then i remembered Serafall's report about current situation. Call me lazy buti am someone who didn't involve myself in worldly politics so long they keep it to theirselves.

With new formed plan in my head, i felt my future became brighter and brighter each passing seconds.

Sona who saw Elliot grinning creepily couldn't help but curious. "Something's wrong, Nii-sama?"

I was snapped from my musing. "Ah, sorry i just remember something important. Sorry once again." I bolted out of the room leaving Sona and her Queen alone.

It didn't take so much time for me to arrive at my destination. An abandoned church in the City of Kuoh after Devil taking over this city also this church was the first time the current Sekiryuutei activating his Boosted Gear.

The church was too filthy and disorganized. A burn mark near the altar, some misplaced chair that looked it was thrown over and black feathers that i found in the backyard and near altar where burn mark located.

"[**** ************]"

I used resurrection spell thati specifically modified for some this universe's supernatural beings since they left nothing upon their death. Angels and Demons were the prime example for this.

I don't know what YHWH and Pandora thinking creating vanished-upon-death beings. Even the brutal religion like Greek was better than both of them when it involved their creation. At least Greeks made it easier for me to bring some of their forgotten member to be my servant.

4 pillar of light descended in front of me revealing 2 women, a lolly girl and an old man.

Each and every one of them surprised seeing me after their resurrection and drew their spears and pointing it at me.

"Who are you?" the black haired women with big breast said rudely.

Okay, it's official this universe's Angel always pointing their spear at me albeit a fallen one was the one doing it right now. Unlike Yggdrasil Angels, this universe separated into two groups, Heavenly and Fallen one.

Heavenly Angel, a type of Angel who was obediently following their creator rules even after His demise and has bigger concentration for Light and Holy based attack.

Fallen Angel, a type of Angel who rebelled against the teaching of YHWH and fell from heaven, unlike their counterpart, they mostly lost their Holy based attack and somewhat diluted Light-Dark attack.

"Elliot, Elliot scheeneider. I'm the one who brought you guys back to life." I smiled.

"Bullshit, even for God it is impossible to bring Angels back. At most, He only replaced them with new one." This time the sole man in resurrected group talked with the other three nodded at his assessment.

"Really? I thought He is a God sohe must have the ability to do it. Even Devil has their own resurrection mode, Evil Pieces. If He couldn't do that, then i'm a God." I was grinning after looking their stupefied looks.

"You dare calling yourself a God, maggot." 4 light spears found their way to my body. It seemed they still loved their creator despite their fallen state. "A puny little human claimed himself as a God, What a joke!"

"Hmph, you are saying?" they were shocked seeing me still alive with all of their spears embedded inside me.

"Impossible. No human able to survive that." The black haired female shouted.

"You mean this thing?" i pulled a spear out. "It tickles."

They expanded their wings preparing themselves to fly after saw me didn't hurt by their attack but i will not have them fly away after all the trouble I'm going through for this. "[Mass Hold Species]"

Their wings suddenly lost their vigour and dropped to the floor shocked by sudden abrupt changes. "Let's talk, shall we?"

I explained about my intention why i resurrect them in the first place. Of course my reason wasn't able fully accepted since most would think why i resurrect some weak and easily beaten Fallen than strong ones.

"If you want, i always could upgrade you guys." I snapped my fingers and behind their backs another pair of white wings sprouted.

Why white? Well, since Yggdrasil ones didn't have Heavenly and Fallen it is logical that most primary colour of Angel wings is white and some bonus power i got before the Great War ended but that was another story.

"Are you..."

"No! Biblical God is dead."

"Then how? We are Fallen, our wings stained black the moment we rebelled against His teachings but you, not only give us another pair of wings it also Heavenly ones." The smallest of the four sobbed.

"That is a secret for another day. For now just focus your new job my assistant. If you are wondering that wings will have the same fate just like your other one, it won't. It's not the one your Father gave you but it is mine." Well technically the wings i just gave them were a modified version. I too was Angel but not the one created by YHWH but the avatar i created in Yggdrasil so rules YHWH enforced didn't apply to me.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I, Mittlet now will be your servant forever." The small girl, Mittlet jumped hugging me with tears flowing.

"Don't be. I just brought you guys to be my assistants until next years. So when our contract ends, you are free to go."

The other three contemplated whether i was telling the truth or not but didn't really care. "Why not? It's not like we have something to do."

"In that case you certainly will enjoy what we are going to do..."

With that 4 of them grinned matching the one i sported minutes ago.

* * *

"I'm back." Elliot announced his arrival.

"Welcome back, Nii-sama." Sona replied back. "Does your business is finished?"

Elliot nodded. "Yes, in fact i gather four new assistants."

"That fast?"

"Yes, at first they were so hostile and rude to me. But after some talk they agree to work with me as assistant." Elliot grinned.

"Congratulation in order, Nii-sama. Also let me remind you that by having 4 assistants it means your salary will divided into 5."

The grin stopped and replaced by despair. "No, my future money."

"It's your doing, Nii-sama." Sona deadpanned as if opposed Elliot's doing.

Then a Devil in a guise of an Angel promised Elliot salvation. "Sona, don't bully El-sama. El-sama, if you feel your salary is not enough you can always work part time hunting stray with us." Rias offered.

"You are an angel as always Rias." Elliot's face changed once again, now happiness permeated the room.

Rias pouted at angel part. "Mou, El-sama. I'm a devil not angel." Rias said 'angel' part reluctantly and with some dislike.

"Devilish angel?" Elliot tried to bargain.

Riask shook her head. "Princess."

"Alright, Princess Rias. This commoner is thankful for her help." Elliot mocked a bow.

"Arise peasant. This Princess merely doing her best to support her subject." Rias was playing along with Elliot but someone voiced an opinion with amused tone.

" **Haha... The Strongest Sacred Gear user playing commoner, as usual your taste still not change, Elliot.** " Ddraig laughed.

"Ddraig? What do you mean the strongest Sacred Gear user?" Issei asked.

" **Well. For one he basically the owner of the most versatile Sacred Gear God ever made, the Copycat, Sacred Gear with power to mimic other Sacred Gear. Show us, Elliot. Show my partner here, the true power of the Boosted Gear.** " Ddraig actually miffed since he always met Elliot in the past and surpassed his users in a _very big_ margin, even stronger than him before he was put into a Sacred Gear by Biblical God. He was jealous at Copycat who acquired a _very strong human_.

"Is it true, Nii-sama? That you are the strongest Sacred Gear user." Sona and others were looking at him with high expectation.

"Not really but are you sure, Ddraig? Won't Issei get jealous with my reputation? He is your owner, a Longinus." Issei raised an eyebrow at Elliot's remark. Elliot's Sacred Gear was a gift(forcing) from God after he helped Him sealing Pandora.

" **Him? (Scoff) He probably will jealous if he knew your sex escapade with hundreds of women back in 1168.** " Issei and Saji who drank refreshment provided by Akeno(smiling), doing spit take while other girls looked uncomfortable especially Sona who was glaring a hole at his head.

Elliot in other hand looked betrayed by Ddraig confession. "Ddraig! You promised me not to spread it, you overgrown lizard." It's not really a secret if the whole world knew about it. Only younger generations were ignorant about it.

" **Well, i did but it doesn't mean i promised not to tell my partner especially his obsession with breast.** "

"Elliot-sama, teach us how to do that?" Issei and Saji dropped to their knees and clapped their hands as if to pray to the god in front of them.

Elliot scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was not intentionally. My friends and I were hired by Church to hunt a group of rogue magicians for terrorizing a city in France. Once we got there, it was not like we thought. At first, we assumed they killed the whole population but what we found men lied dead in the streets while the women writhing, humping or whatever they had to do to relieve themselves from the burning needs. Apparently the group injecting heat serum to those women in the city and cause all those poor women to snag any men on sight to satisfy their lust."

"Remember back in the day, Church won't allow their member participated for debauchery openly afraid to tarnish their reputation so they sent us instead. But before we were able to flee, i was surrounded by so many women. My friends were able to escape since their Sacred Gear granted them with ability to fly or teleport. So i was forced to relieve 576 women in the span of two weeks non-stop. After that i couldn't even stand for a month and cared by those women, occasionally sex before i personally retrieved by my friends with cure in hand." It was only half truth. The real thing that happened was constant sex for a month before reinforcement came but Ddraig didn't know about this. While he could escape, those women would die if their lust was too much for them to handle so he stayed.

Issei and Saji looked dejected while the others were looking at him pitifully.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I didn't know..." Sona felt guilty thinking that Elliot was a playboy.

"Don't be. It's all in the past now." Elliot dismissed Sona.

" **Yes, Ojou-chan. Don't be. After Elliot recovered, he searched them for months. They were fled whenever he got near. Hell, Heaven, Greek, Celtic and many pantheons you can think of, whimpered after tasted his wrath. Heck even Ophis fled after he beat him senseless for blocking his way before he tortured them for years and finally killed them. Hahaha...** " Loud gasps from everyone making Elliot uncomfortable.

"Ophis..." Rias couldn't believe it. The same Ophis, the strongest existence in the world was beaten senseless by her adopted brother. That means by right alone, Elliot was the strongest existence in the world. "Wait on a minute, Ddraig. Are you saying El-sama's Sacred Gear is a Longinus?"

" **No, Ojou-chan. Copycat is not a Longinus. If Copycat wielded by weak person, it can't copy other Sacred Gear because activating Copycat itself required enormous power, trust me because i witness it myself. Sadly i couldn't prove the theory since Elliot is the first user of Copycat but by raw power alone Elliot without Copycat of Boosted Gear is placed above me several times in my prime.** " Ddraig said.

"You mean despite being human he is stronger than you without his Sacred Gear." Everyone was looking at Elliot again with incredulous expression on their face.

" **Yes.** " Dragon like Ddraig who personally knew the might of Elliot would resign if asked to battle him. It was not like he was afraid of him. Ddraig already considered Elliot as his friend also the Elliot had the same aura similar to the other 2 strongest dragons.

"You praised me too much, Ddraig. Are you really the Ddraig i know who challenge me in some occasions?"

Ddraig snorted. " **It's not really a challenge if you always beat me without trying anyway so i give up.** "

"Spoilsport. Oh, i almost forgot to introduce my new assistants. Come in guys." Soon, four figures entered Sona's office. These four figures were known to both Rias and Sona's peerage.

"Raynare!" Issei snarled at the newcomers especially to Raynare.

"How did you back to life?" Rias and Sona's peerage took battle stance just in case they were going to attack them.

"Elliot-sama happened." Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet moved and stood beside Elliot.

"Nii-sama/El-sama." Both Sona and Rias exclaimed.

"Well, i said new assistant(s), right? Here they are."

"But why them? Also how did they come to live again?" Rias asked Elliot in anger.

"About that, sometimes i have to travel to back to Brazil for my business so the times where i won't be here so i brought them back to take care of my job here. Don't worry they won't attack you unless i ask them to." Elliot explained.

"How in Maou name you were able to bring them back. No one has the ability to bring Angels and Devils back to life."

"Well, you could if you mingle with Gods too long."

"Hmph, it's not like they are able to beat Sona's and my peerage anyway." Rias was confident with her power. After all she was the one who killed them in the first place.

Raynare smirked. "Sorry to ruin you parade, Heir of Gremory. We are not like that anymore." Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek brought their wings to the open showing a pair of black and white wings.

The devils' jaw dropped seeing fallens with wings of fallen and heavenly one. They shifted their attention toward the main culprit.

"What? I couldn't help you directly if some troubles arise. Using my personal power and servants will be treated by any factions as taking side so i bring some help. Who else better than recent deceased people to help you guys?" Actually most world leaders wouldn't take any offense if he brought some weakling back to life, if he brought someone stronger at level of Ultimate Class or higher they would thought that he was taking a side. Only Dragons were exempted by this rules since middle class alone enough to match Ultimate Class for some races.

"What do you mean?" Issei still not caught what Elliot had said.

"Issei, Do you remember when El-sama beat Ophis?" Issei nodded. "Ophis himself is regarded as the strongest being in the world so when El-sama beat Ophis that means El-sama practically No. 1 of the strongest being in the world. If El-sama and Ophis taking side to a certain group, it automatically raised that certain group as threat to other people. Basically other than Ophis, El-sama is a walking Apocalypse, offending him equal destruction of the world itself. So he can't help us in anyway directly."

Elliot nodded. "Correct. That means i can't help you outside my hob here as Teacher but you can ask my assistants if you really want to train since they are someone i personally hired to help me with my job here. I may have hired them to be my assistants but what they do in their spare time is no concern of mine."

Raynare smirked wider than before. "See boya, if you ask me nicely maybe i'll give you private lesson."

Dohnaseek also smiled in anticipation for prospect testing his new power. "So do i. I can't wait testing my new power."

Kalawarner and Mittlet didn't speak, just looked bored. They just wanted to get rest and prepared to work if their new master willed it.

"Bring it." Issei raised his Boosted Gear.

[Boost]

[Bo...?]

"Why i can't [Boost]?" Issei inspected his Sacred Gear.

"(Sigh) I did say that you can train with them but it doesn't have to now. As your soon to be teacher, it is within my duty to prevent any fights while in school." Elliot's killing intent spiked causing some of them instantly to pass out then latter all of them. "(Sigh) Being a teacher surely hard." Elliot re-arranged the passed out people and took his new assistants home unaware that tomorrow his job will be harder(est) than most teachers have.

 **AN: Well that's a wrap guys. Please forgive me for my grammar. English is not my primary (hehe) language. I hope you like it.**

 **AN** **2** **: For you guys wondering if this fic will follow cannon, it won't, not completely. No Player other than Elliot will appear in this fic. Very strong Elliot. This fic contain of Overlord element, a story where the main player is too fucking OP and have so much leeway in EVERYTHING. Seriously please review my fic(sadness), i want to know if i portray the character right or not.**

 **Basic Status of Elliot**

 **Name : (?)/Elliot Scheeneider**

 **Title : (?)/Immortal Human**

 **Job : (?)**

 **Residence : (?)/Brazil/Kuoh City, Japan.**

 **Alignment : (?) Sense of Justice : (?)**

 **Racial Level : Angel (?)**

 **(?) (?)**

 **Others (?)**

 **Job Level : (?) (?)**

 **(?) (?)**

 **Others (?)**

 **[Racial Level] + [Job Level] Total 100 Level**

 **Character Ability**

 **HP : (?)**

 **MP : (?)**

 **Physical Att. : (?)**

 **Physical Def. : (?)**

 **Magic Att. : (?)**

 **Magic Def. : (?)**

 **Resist : (?)**

 **Special : (?)**

 **Total : (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and High School DxD. It belongs to their respective owner.

Sorry i'm late for posting. I was having accident and my laptop was broken. So i write this using whatever left i could salvage from my notes. I'm sorry if this chapter somehow not satisfy you.

* * *

(Elliot's POV)

"Huh… So tiring." I let out a sigh after dealing a bunch of hyperactive girls following me relentlessly everywhere I go, not to mention overzealous women approaching me and groping me in inappropriate places. It was not like I didn't like it but rather I prefer if they didn't do it while in school. School is not a place for funny business, after all.

"Elliot-sama, here's the tea."

A tray filled with tea and cookies were placed in front of my desk by one of my assistants, Raynare.

My assistants, at first intimidated by me because my status as the strongest being in the existences. Like Ophis and Great Red, nothing could oppose us no matter how much effort and resources to wound us. In my case, I was counted as the abnormality because originally only Ophis and Great Red were counted as the strongest. As someone regarded as a human in the eyes of supernatural despite my actual race being an Angel, they occasionally challenged me in hope to prove themselves as the strongest only to be crushed by me completely.

"Thank you, Raynare." I picked the tea and cookies before enjoy it slowly.

"No need to praise me for something insignificant, Elliot-sama." Raynare said while blushing and squirming furiously.

Oh… right. I forgot about my passive to charm those lower leveled opposite gender. Then again almost all of people in this world considered weak compared to the likes of Yggdrasil. Even the strongest level aside Ophis and Great Red was level 60 and that only belongs top ten strongest.

Serafall my girlfriend was leveled up to level 46 and that was the strongest for normal devil like her. Even Super Devil like Sirzech or Azuka only slightly better with level 52.

"Okay then. Speaking of which, where are Mittlet and others? I don't see them after I sent them to buy some supplies for four of you. I estimate they should have finished few hours ago and contacted me. It makes me worried about them."

Well, naturally I wouldn't since normal human couldn't defeat them unless they have some strong Sacred Gear in them but their nature as a Fallen made them see human as inferior and in Maous' siblings territory to boot, Maous that would marched toward the human world because their overprotective slash Siscon syndrome. Fortunately for them, with me as their benefactor the risk of them to incite the wrath of the Maous was pretty slim as I was the strongest more than Ophis and Great Red combined with large margin.

"Don't worry, Elliot-sama. I'm sure they are okay. For mid-fallen Angels like us, the chance for us to be defeated by normal human is slim also the fact that you give us a little fraction of your power and you are our master would ensure their safety." Raynare said while massaging my back with erotic gesture.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Very well but if they don't arrive for the next hour we will search for them." I relaxed myself with Raynare's massage in my own private room provided by Sona to prevent some people overheard sensitive topics.

 **30 Minutes Later.**

"Yes… Ah… You are very good at this, Raynare. Where have you been all my life? I never feel so good like this. Are you sure you are not Angel of Massage because I know every Angels have their own roles." I moaned having the sensation of hands roaming my back while I was laying down on massage table that I personally teleported from Brazil to my office.

"You praise me too much, Elliot-sama. This is my first time giving a massage to someone." Raynare sweetly replied.

"Still despite it is your first time, you are completely talented." I turned back so I facing Raynare.

Raynare on the other hand poured oil to my exposed front before resuming her massage in slow pace. She truly is talented in this area. I was tempted to call some of my people in Brazil to learn from Raynare since she was very good. With stronger people as good as Raynare in massaging area the better for me because I had to lowering my defenses just for her able to do it.

TOK TOK TOK

A sound of knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I willed the barrier that I placed using Dimensional Lost down in order to prevent someone barging in and saw me half naked with Raynare massaging my body. If someone breached the barrier the only thing they would see is a standard office without anyone inside as Dimensional Lost created separated dimension to isolate the real space I currently inhabit but still connected to the fake space. Of course this barrier was not a foolproof because anyone who excels in Dimensional Space could breach it, after all I created this only to fool unwanted students lest the school would be in uproar hearing the news that a new teacher is half naked in School with questionable situation.

The door opened revealing a woman with big assets stepping into my office and it was Ophis.

In the past Ophis assumed a form of Old Man who swam in the depth of Dimensional Gap but after I defeated her, he changed his form into an early twenty years old woman in effort to get close to me. And trust me, whenever she was going to seduce me or whatever she planning, it never ends well either for me or her. Despite her ancient age, she was completely naïve and honest at least until i introduced the wonder of drama to her and if she didn't get what she wanted, she tried to blast me and reducing the area to wasteland like Sahara Desert.

"Ophis‼" I bit back a snarl that started to form. I couldn't really let her to be angry or lest the city became another Sahara or any place that ever felt her power. As a highly dedicated worker, I never let myself influenced by emotion despite my Angelic Nature to heighten its emotion. There was also another reason, I didn't want to get fired because I already spent huge amount of money just to be here.

"Mou~, El-tan. Why are you always so rude to your girlfriend? Why can't you treat me like you treat that wannabe Magicial Girl? Am I not beautiful to you? I believe this form is suitable for you according to my calculations."

Damn cheating genderless infinity, using one of her aspect to peek at infinity possibilities just to rill me up.

"Why are you here, Ophis? It is not like you making social call at random times." I had to ask her, the real reason why she was here in my office. Ophis was not one to call much less coming personally to meet anyone she interested about. She preferred to watch her favorite drama rather than meet me in backwater country. Damn you Soap Opera and your addicting stuff.

For once, the jovial emotion that Ophis always displayed was turned off and replaced with something cold. "I want you to help my sister."

Sister? As far as I know, Ophis was the sole child of the universe. Born to maintain the universe itself, she was granted a power equals to the universe itself. Even Great Red itself was weaker than Infinity power she had. The aspect of Dream that Great Red had was paled compared to the aspect of Infinity. Sure both almost had the same meaning as Dream itself was Infinity on its own but the Infinity that Ophis had was something that involving every aspect the universe had.

"I beg your pardon. Sister? You are joking, right?"

"I'm not. I'm talking about another Ophis in different reality, a reality where you never exist where danger lurking and has the power to destroy the very universe itself. If that reality destroyed, the danger will move to another reality and move to another once it done. Even the one who was granted Infinity by the universe like me couldn't defeat it, nothing could defeat it but you can. I'm afraid I couldn't elaborate more and you have to find it yourself." Ophis eyes became unfocused and power gathering around her before a portal sucked me and Raynare.

What a troublesome!

* * *

Contrary to most supernatural believe, Elliot was not someone who likes to fight. What he likes in his relative long live are the peace and the fun he could get. So imagine when he was told by someone to avert a destruction of a reality, how much annoying and exciting that was? With no information in hands, he almost felt like he was back in Yggdrasil exploring the unknown, doing quest and hunt for materials in random places only this quest and hunt could resulting destruction of this world.

"Elliot-sama, are you okay?" A very concerned Raynare asked.

"I'm okay." Elliot said in between while eating his breakfast.

Currently Elliot and his assistants were having breakfast in one of dinners in the town where they were landed. Thankfully they were landed at Kuoh City in another reality, courtesy of Ophis because if they didn't, things were going to be more annoying that it was, especially to Elliot who had converted most of his money to yen.

At least the money was enough for them to rent a small house with three bedrooms and the necessities they needed for the next few months.

They continued enjoying their food until certain devils entering to the restaurant they happened to eat. In a world where Elliot never existed, he was counted as nobody but when someone saw him with certain fallen angels that was supposed to die a very long time ago fighting was inevitable.

"Raynare‼" A snarl came from a perverted wearer of Boosted Gear.

"Oya… Isn't it our perverted Issei-kun?" Raynare smirked knowing she could win the fight after a little boost of power given by Elliot after she made contract with Elliot.

"You are dead, killed by Buchou."

"Do you think, a measly power like that could kill this old me? Not a chance." Raynare taunted the boy which Elliot hoped she didn't.

"You‼ I'll kill you where you stand." Issei was going to summon his Boosted Gear but soon stopped after a light tug on his sleeve. "What is it, Koneko?"

"DANGER!" Even Koneko said it monotonously, it obviously that she was scared of the man who was eating his food.

"What are you talking about Koneko? We are stronger than them, we could their ass. With five of us vs four—Five?" Issei's eyes trailed off to the fifth person in Raynare's group. "Who are you?"

This was the reason why Elliot hates to be flunked outside his previous reality. In his previous world, at least everybody knew him and put a distance so they never and ever disrupting his work.

"Greetings, Devils and Exorcist. My name is Elliot Schneeider, Raynare's employer." Elliot saw there were two exorcists in a group of Devils. In his previous world, Exorcist and Devils or any race for that matter working together was common sight but in a world where he was unfamiliar with the inner working of the factions, he didn't know what to say.

"You are the one who ordered them to kill me and Asia?" Issei snarled. His human life was lost because someone ordered fallen angels to kill him and Asia.

Elliot on the other hand treated Issei like a puppy because no matter how strong he was going to be, there was always a limit he couldn't break, namely his power couldn't exceed level 60 despite how much boost he could manage.

"No. I'm not."

"You are lying!" Still snarling, Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and tried to boost but found he couldn't. "What are you doing to my Boosted Gear?"

Elliot sighed heavily. " _ **Sit or I'll kill you where you stand**_ **.** " Elliot exerted his power a little to compel the devils and exorcist to sit.

Five sudden motion coming from the devils and exorcists who frantically searching for a seat before placed it near Elliot's table.

"Good boy. Now then, can you tell me why there are two exorcists working with three devils in this very lovely day? I don't mean to pry you business but I found it is odd for Devils and Church working together." Elliot tried to guess whether his guess hit the spot or not. But looking at their faces, it seemed his guess was spot on.

"Heretics like you don't have authorization." The blue haired said with such animosity toward Elliot.

"Actually I do." Elliot pulled a piece of paper that his Serafall made so he could protect her Sona from harm legally. What the devils and exorcists didn't know was that it wasn't made by Serafall of this world. He did this so he easily accepted, no, making it easier for him to search the monster though in the end it would bite him in the ass.

One of the Devils, Saji, Sona's pawn picked the letter and pulled something from his pocket to check the authenticity of the letter lest his Kaichou paid for the mistake. The item he pulled was one of the things that imbued with psychometrical ability which made it a valuable item in his line of job as the Student Council officer. After all, Sona Sitri was one of heiress in the underworld and his love interest.

"It's authentic." Saji gave the letter back to Elliot which he put it back into his inventory.

"Now then, what is this about?"

The one who spoke first was the exorcists saying that they were coming to Japan to retrieve Excaliburs which didn't exist in Elliot's previous world as he had the Excalibur that Arthur Pendragon once wield in his inventory. Excaliburs or Excalibur Fragments as they called it were stolen from their respective vault in three different Churches. It was said only Excalibur Fragments could find another Excalibur Fragments.

In Elliot's world, Excalibur never shattered in battle of Camlan as a result of Elliot's meddling, retrieving Excalibur from half dead Arthur before the Church and Heaven came to retrieve it. But in this world, Excalibur shattered and forged into seven pieces which contained one of Excalibur power. What a pitiful existence!

Then the Devils resumed that they were looking for Kiba Yuuto, Rias' Knight, who swore to destroy and hated the existence of Excalibur Fragments because the experiment that one of Bishop then declared as Heretic Bishop did to him and his family.

"I see, what an interesting story. Still why the Church only sent two exorcists in a diaper, I probably would never know. I mean why Heaven and Church sent exorcists instead of a Seraph or ten winged Angels for that matter. If the adversaries proven stronger than they estimated… I see. I think I know why."

Elliot analyzed every option from the story the exorcists told him only to find that the exorcists were the sacrifice. The Heaven in this world apparently had short of Angels unlike the Heaven in his world which fueled by his own power to maintain the system YHWH created as he possessed YHWH's power that was given to him before his death and automatically created lower Angels if they were low of Angels.

Still so many differences between his world and this world proven challenging on some parts.

"Do you think you can help us, Elliot-san?" Issei asked Elliot for help. To him, Elliot could be an asset in their quest to help Kiba destroying Excalibur Fragments. Unfortunately, Elliot also happened to be employer of the Fallen Angels that once killed him.

"I don't think so. Well, you could convince me if you have few million yen and I assure you I will retrieve all the stolen Excaliburs. After all, nothing is free in this world boya."

The Devils and Exorcists were stupefied hearing the numbers Elliot asked. For Elliot whose money was critical, he couldn't help but placed bounty on it.

"Are you kidding me? It's blackmail."

"Do you think this is my problem? No… This is Church and your problem not me. Valuable relic like that is not something to hunt carelessly. You think you are a hero? No… Hero is a killer with praises from the world. Guys we are leaving." Elliot and his assistants left leaving seething teenagers.

* * *

(Elliot's POV)

Two days later.

I was busy reading today newspaper looking for available job. I've been finished working on the identity for me and my assistants. After all you couldn't get a job without _proper_ identification.

"Hmm… maybe I should pick this job or this." I circled the jobs that I think compatible with me. I didn't choose teacher anymore after what Ophis had done to me two days ago, so yeah no teaching for the next hundred years.

Now when I thought about it, it seemed Serafall knew about Ophis' plan from get go. I couldn't rule out how she worded her concern about her sister and the user of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.

Was she betrayed me? I don't think so. Despite being a Maou, she was quite honest with her heart, claiming wherever she goes that she was a magical girl. Still if it did, why she didn't tell me truthfully? If she told me the truth, at least I could considering to go here myself but knowing that I could lost on my real target, I think I could understand why Ophis was the one who transferred me.

"Excuse me, are you Elliot-san? I've been told by my pawn that you are someone reliable."

I lowered my newspaper despite I already knew who the person was, Sona. I was sort of forgotten about my encounter with her pawn in the restaurant. I was busy trying to settle before hunting the whereabout of the monster.

"Yes, I'm Elliot. Do you need something, Sona Sitri?"

I need to focus. This was not Sona Sitri from my world, the adopted sister. This was Sona Sitri from this world, no relation with me.

"I want you to help me and Rias Gremory with our problem. Saji said that you are here because my sister had sent you to protect me, so I think you could help me with that."

Sona looked nervous asking for my help. I could understand that since who doesn't wary of a person they don't know suddenly coming into the town and somehow met one of their pawns.

"What problem? Is it still about that Excalibur Fragments?"

"Yes. Only the problem becomes bigger than it was supposed to. One of the Fallen Angel leaders, Kokabiel, apparently stole the Excalibur Fragments hoping that Michael to descend and start a war against Fallen Angel. He also has secondary motive which is to kill me and Rias so three way war between Angels, Fallen and Devils restarted." Sona explained it to me.

Oh… This world seemed didn't reach peace unlike my world where peace already formed since thirty years ago. Should I involve myself like thirty years ago? But if i didn't, would the war started? No… Considering the nature of Serafall and Sirzech who were basically hardcore Sis-con, they would march from underworld just to get revenge thus lit the world in a blaze.

If that happened, my entertainment while searching this monster would be boring.

"Very well. As per my contract with Serafall Leviathan, I would kill this Kokabiel. Now, could you tell me where Kokabiel reside and when he would attack?"

"Actually, now is the better word for it. Few hours ago, Kokabiel came to Issei's house, Rias' pawn and told her that he would rampage in this city tonight and kill us."

This Sona somehow not afraid with Kokabiel considering Kokabiel was someone with 12 wings in my world. But who knows how many wings he had in this world.

"Okay then. Grab my hand." Sona grabbed my hand and I teleported us outside the school.

"Sona, who is this?" Rias asked Sona about me since Sona and I appeared without any magic circle which was common for teleportation. I personally found this universe teleportation slow compared to Yggdrasil [Teleportation] spell.

"Greetings, Rias Gremory. I'm Elliot Schneeider, Serafall Leviathan's contracted magician. I'm here because according to the contract I forged with Leviathan that I'm Sona Sitri's guardian during her time in human world. Should the time arose for me either by Serafall or Sona Sitri's order, I will defend her to my best effort."

Well, I couldn't say that I was Serafall's boyfriend, could i? If I did that, Serafall probably marched from the underworld to see me because she will not ever, ever gave someone permission to be Sona's legal guardian in human world without them special in her eyes. My Serafall only gave me Sona's guardianship because I was too strong it made her mind relaxed knowing I could defend her without too much problem.

"Is it true, Sona?"

I could see disbelief in Rias' face. After all both Sona and Rias were completely hate Serafall and Sirzech's interference during their time in human world.

"Yes, Saji had confirmed it himself by saying it was an authentic contract."

Even when Sona said that, she still had her own reservation about said contract.

"But this is Kokabiel, Sona. A Fallen Angel from antiquity time surviving the Great War twice. Some magician like him doesn't stand a chance against him."

Thanks your vote of confidence, Rias. If only you knew how strong I was, you probably scared.

"Ladies… If any consolation, at least I'm as strong as a Maou or a God."

I couldn't let my chance to go since having good relationship with Maous in this world was something I needed. With their vast resources, I could find this monster and back to my world and Serafall.

"You are lying. You even do not radiate aura as strong as my Onii-sama. If anything you are completely human and not a magician either."

"Suit yourself. I don't care whether you believe me or not… Heck I don't even care whether you die or not as my only concern is Sona and her peerage per my contract. To me, you are just a necessity I need to save because you are Sona's friend."

Like usual Rias flared her magical power whenever someone insulting her. Devil like her who prided themselves to be strong in magical prowess which usually as a pointer how strong they were, will die if someone took them seriously in combat.

"Rias… Elliot-san too. Please don't fight. We have problem at hands right now. We cannot afford to fight among ourselves if we want to survive."

Sona tried to avoid the fight we couldn't afford, not that I needed it. Still, I couldn't pick a fight with her if I wanted her brother's help. Truly a bother!

"I'll tolerate you this time."

As if you could beat me. You are way off eternity to beat me, Rias.

"Hai hai, Sona-san."

"Well then, I'll explain the plan. My peerage and I will place a barrier and maintain the barrier to minimize the damage that would be the result of the fight while Rias and her peerage alongside Elliot-san and Xenovia-san fight Kokabiel and his goons. Does anyone object the plan?"

Well, I surely do. By estimation alone, Kokabiel couldn't be defeated by Rias and Sona alongside their peerages even if Issei used Balance Breaker. The presence of exorcist also didn't help either since she was way off too much gap with just an Excalibur Fragment. So I raised my hands.

"What is it, Elliot-san? Do you find the plan unsatisfying?"

I nodded. "If you want, I could seal the whole school completely from outside. Even if you have a nuclear bomb and detonate it inside the school, nothing could escape the barrier I make. So what do you think?"

Sona fell in deep thought thinking like she usually did whenever a hard case appeared on her lap.

"Would it be a problem to power the barrier on your own while fighting Kokabiel? Maintaining a barrier as huge as school area is exhausting even for us Devils and you are only human. Unlike Devil or other supernatural, human is known as the least race to hold magical pool."

It was a fact for this universe that human was the weakest of the bunch of superior race. In Yggdrasil, human could exceed both heteromorphic and demi-human as long as they knew how to build their character. If I wanted I could tell my reserves equals of the half of Ophis enormous MP which exceeding standard even for Yggdrasil though I knew my friend too had the same quantity reserves as Ophis.

"Don't worry about it. Watch me."

I casted a Dimensional Barrier using Dimensional Lost(Mimic) to envelope the whole school with mist then later formed double layer of barrier which functions to isolate the area and directing any outside or inside forces to another area. The former function was laced with [Dimensional Lock] to make it impenetrable for any teleportation spell.

As I was done with the barrier, I looked around only to find astonished faces of the devils and exorcist looking at me.

"A Longinus, but how? I don't feel anything from you. No, you are giving off no power so to speak aside when you used Dimensional Lost." Rias gasped.

I had to hold my laughter seeing their faces. It couldn't be helped since my Mimic was not something that exists in this world. With its properties to copy any Sacred Gear I've ever seen, it could be categorized as Longinus but also not a Longinus. Without someone like me who had power beyond measure for this universe standard, Mimic couldn't be used to its fullest ability. At best, if someone managed to kill me and Mimic was transferred to another user they only could use a hundred or a thousand of its real abilities.

"That's for you to find out and me to keep. Then I'll go first to keep Kokabiel occupied. Come Reverse Polarity of Sword Birth."

A surfboard like sword appeared beneath my feet before I flew in the air as substitution of my wings. After all, just like my world I kept my appearances to everyone with Serafall as the exception though I suspected Ophis knew about it as well considering she could see it using one of her aspects.

Hmm… What a troublesome reality I am in! No real break at all!

Set that aside the closer I got, the clearer my not-worthy-enemies. One Fallen, two dogs and two heretics. At least my world kokabiel was more stylish than his counterpart in this world. This world Kokabiel was truly gloomier than most Fallen Angels that I had seen.

"Greetings Fallen Angel, Heretics and Dogs alike, my name is Elliot Schneeider, nice too meet you." Despite standing above my floating sword, I didn't have any difficulties to bow a little showing some respect since I was in Japan.

"My… What a polite guest we have! Goodbye!" Kokabiel summoned and threw his light spear to his enemy that happened to be me.

Unlike my assistants' light spear that was small, Kokabiel's bigger than them.

"[Balance Breaker: Machinegun Sword Bullet]"

Hail of swords appeared from the sky and shot the light spear down.

My Balance Breaker for Sword Birth that happened I used was one of rare sacred gear specialized in creating swords. I didn't use its counter part because devils received critical damage whenever struck by a holy weapon if they were somehow interrupting me in not conventional way.

[Machinegun Sword Bullet] was one of Balance Breaker I developed for Bladesmith or Sword Birth. Just like the name implied, it was a Balance Breaker to throw the sword like bullets fired by a machinegun. The bullets that it used were any swords or blades that I ever made without Balance Breaker state. Since any damage resulted by Sword Birth or Bladesmith was small, this Balance Breaker made it even by using huge number of quantities of swords for huge power. For someone like me the result was clear, the light spear Kokabiel's made broke down and dissipated in light showers.

"Oya… What a peculiar Balance Breaker you have there! Interesting." Kokabiel laughed.

Don't look me like that. I don't like men. I love women and magical boobs.

Plak‼

I inwardly slapped myself to avert my attention. Damn Issei and his perverted tendencies infecting me. I must clean myself after this.

"Ahem… Kokabiel, Angel of the Stars, will you surrender and face your punishment in Gregory?"

Kokabiel twitched before laughing so hard. "Oh man… You really are a funny man." Then he became serious after light spears in numerous numbers and had equally power like earlier. "Unfortunately I don't come here to play with you. Disappear‼"

"Well then if that was what you want. Let's play." Huge numbers of swords floating around me before shooting themselves to stop the advances of the light spears.

* * *

Explosions littered in the sky as Elliot's Sword Birth Balance Breaker battled for supremacy against Kokabiel's Light Spears. Both fighter even didn't looked tired as Swords upon Swords and Spears upon Spears summoned impacting each other creating series of explosions that would be beautiful if it was not life and death matter.

"I'm impressed. It's not every day I can see a human as strong as you in this era." Kokabiel complimented his enemy. In fact, he deeply enjoyed the fight despite he was only used his Light Spears.

The land was full of holes because both Kokabiel and Elliot maneuvered to get a hit clean on their target. The dogs also became victim of their fight baring one frightened and one excited humans seeing at the power both of them displayed.

"I'm honored to be praised by ten winged Angel. I too impressed with you, could stand against me this long." Elliot mocked a bow.

"Aren't you a confident one?"

"Oh yes. I'm very very confident. After all, why would I not confident against a maggot?" Elliot said with haughty tone.

Kokabiel on the other hand, his face contorted into something ugly hearing Elliot insulted him. Having a blast for the fight or not, he still had his own pride as an Angel albeit a Fallen one with ten wings on his belt. "You dare to insult me, Kokabiel, the one who put his blade behind God's back and sent him to his demise in the Great War."

As if universe didn't enough to screw him over in the form of Ophis, the universe also screwed with him in the form of Kokabiel's declaration at the exact moment the Devils and Exorcist appeared from the trees covering the Kuoh Academy shocking them to their core.

It couldn't be helped since God was originally held the seat of No.3 the strongest being in the existences before his demise. Other pantheon also saw God as respectful yet fearsome as he wouldn't let anyone messing with his Faction, the Biblical Faction.

"Kokabiel… You talk too much. [Greater Smite]" Elliot snapped his finger causing Kokabiel burst from inside out and splattered across Kuoh Academy Yard before his insides turned into light motes. "Now then, what am I going to do with you two?"

Elliot was slowly descending from the sky and moving toward the two thinking what punishment he should inflict to both of them. He was having between their memories wiped out thoroughly and dumped them somewhere remotely jungly like amazons to be the food of anacondas or became his soul collections.

One of his Job Class, Reaper, allowed him to reap the soul of a being should they were killed by him. In Yggdrasil, the soul equivalent to EXP Orb that anyone could consume for exp but in this world he could torture the soul or view the memory of the soul which was quite convenient considering he had no idea how the world govern itself.

Looking at the two heretics of the Church, Elliot concluded that the one with Excalibur Fragments was unneeded and the fat one was useful. Elliot stabbed both heretics despite the one with the sword trying to resist him yet still overwhelmed with their physical strength and level in the end.

"[Soul Reaper]" The skill activated and once Elliot retracted his hands, both held an orb for each heretic that died. Elliot then stored the soul that belongs to the one with sword in a jar and viewed the memory of the fat one.

Suffice to say that, Elliot was impressed with the dedication of the fat one despite how deranged his motives were. Against all odds, the fat one managed to produce and replicate the process that he needed to produce a Holy Sword Excalibur or any Holy Sword bearer by harvesting Light Elements that a human in this world had and planted it to another. For the one whom their Light Elements that were taken, they were slowly succumbed to death as the process breaking down their soul and compressed it similar to his soul collections. According to the fat ones memory, he still had a bottle contained souls of the deceased that happened to be the orphanage Isaiah or Kiba Yuuto lived in the past, so he took it.

Releasing a big sigh, Elliot muttered something to himself. "This world is truly troublesome." Turning back, he walked towards the shocked devils and exorcist. "[Mass Cure Abnormal Status]"

"You guys done with your shock?" Elliot yawned.

"How can you be so calm hearing God is dead?" the blue haired exorcist shouted at Elliot.

"So? Should I cried? Frustrated? Or angry? None of those matters since God is dead. God maybe dead but does it makes you lost faith in him? If it does, I pity you." Elliot smirked knowingly. His world YHWH might have been died like this world but the difference was YHWH died stabbed by his own creation instead of exhausted beyond his ability to recover during his fight with Trihexa. YHWH in this world also didn't have a friend like him that could bring him back to live should he choose.

"Then who we are following? We bled and devoted our life for the Church and Heaven only to find the subject our prayers, hopes and dreams for someone who has been dead for a very long time."

"Then I pity you, exorcist. Do you think God can die easily as that? God never died as long as He is inside the heart of His follower."

"You are a Devil's contracted magician not His follower, a heretic. You don't have right to say it."

"Whatever. Kiba-kun, this is your family's soul container. This is what Valper Galilei made in order to create artificial Holy Sword Wielder."

Kiba picked the container from Elliot's hand. He clutched the container into his chest while crying. "Everyone, please forgive me. I have survived where you must sacrifice your life to keep me alive but in the end I was still dying until I was found by Buchou."

"Quite a story, huh. So your hatred is caused by your guilt surviving where anyone died?" Kiba nodded. "Will it go down if I bring them back to life?"

The last statement of Elliot brought shock to anyone who heard it. Resurrection was something impossible for someone who had been long dead unless you had Sephiroth Graal or Holy Grail. Even Evil Pieces only capable brought back someone to life if they didn't die more than five minutes. To think someone could bring people back to life especially for a magician was something inconceivable. But looking an impossibility that Elliot had shown for the past thirty minutes, they just crossed their fingers hoping for the best.

"I can see them again?" Kiba was in a trance thinking he could see his former family once more.

"With a price, of course. I don't know when but someday I will need your help with something and you must come immediately. Is that alright?"

To outsider, Elliot was akin to a Devil in the past. Promising mortal something unattainable in exchange for their soul.

"I accept."

"Are you sure? You can lose your life in the process in order to help me."

"You can't Yuuto-kun. You are my servant and Knight. I forbid you to accept this deal especially when you can lose your life doing it. Elliot-san, while I was thankful for your help for taking care of Kokabiel, in behalf of Kiba Yuuto as his King and Master, I reject this proposal." Rias forbade her Knight. As the Daughter of Grimory, she completely abhorred something dangerous to her servant.

"Buchou…" Kiba sounded desperate.

"What? Do you think this man could bring them back to life, Yuuto-kun? No one can. This is just a scam, nothing more."

"Grimory-san. I would watch my mouth if I were you. I'm not someone you can insult and get away with it lightly. Do you think your beloved brother for a Maou can save you? I can kill every SINGLE Devil, babies, teenagers, adults, elders without bating my eye. Not even, Boosted Gear or any Longinus users you can call can help you. I'll squash them all like bug they are. Kiba-kun, you know where to find me if you changed your mind."

Elliot disappeared along with the barrier that covering the school ground leaving Devils and Exorcist processing what Elliot had just said.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a pair of eyes were watching the whole even from the start.

"Hihi… Found You."


	4. Chapter 4-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord and High School DxD. It belongs to their respective owner.**

* * *

Xenovia Quarta landed for the second times in Japan. Few days ago after she arrived and reported about the fight that renewed her faith in her God despite knowing about His death, she was given a new mission to spy at how the one who dared to threaten and level some cities in Underworld while wounding three out of four Maous alongside their peerage just to prove his point that he was not someone they could underestimate. But to do so, she must be excommunicated by the Church in order to not raise suspicion about her mission.

Her mother, Griselda Quarta, raised some hell after knowing about her excommunication by the Church but after she heard about her real mission was, she relented and tried to make her promise that she would come back to her. While she promised that she was doing her best to come back alive, she perfectly knew that her mission basically a suicide mission. After all, a man that could best three Maous and their peerage at the same time while leaving several cities destroyed and one Maous in perfect condition because he had a contract with her was not something anyone wanted to risk. At best, they only could send someone that willing to be excommunicated like her now to gather information about him.

And then there was also her reason to know the man personally. She was intrigued at how the man voiced his opinion about God of the Bible's death. The man spoke as if he knew Him very close and the way he said that even though He was dead for a very long time, He still existed in His followers' heart was very inspiring. So she was no longer frustrated and angry at the absence of the God and would try her best to instill the faith she had adopted from the moment her Mother taught her to talk.

"Miss we are here." The cab driver disrupted her musing.

She then paid the fee for the cab before pressing the intercom near the gates.

Ting Tong…

"Yes?" A boy replied from the other side of the intercom.

"Can I meet Elliot Scheeneider, the master of this house?"

Calling it a house was degrading considering how large the house was and the vast land that surrounding it despite being in a town.

"I'm afraid Elliot-sama is away for a moment. May I know your name and your number so I can tell Elliot-sama?"

"Xenovia Quarta. *********" She was thinking to tell her name and the title she had but refrained because she was afraid of suspicion coming from the boy. After all, she only knew about the fallen that previously declared dead by Devils and Fallen.

"Okay… I'll let you know soon as Elliot-sama has the time to meet you." The intercom went dead.

Knowing she couldn't meet with Elliot, she was back heading toward her apartment that provided by Church(Secretly).

* * *

"Who is it, Pi?" A deep voice asked a small looking boy with wings that releasing dust.

"Nothing important, just a salesman." The owner of the wings that releasing dust. He was someone from a race called Pixie.

"Oh… Shame. "

The Pixie twitched seeing his boss looked depressed after denied of the prospect of proposition from sales. Sometimes he wondered what kind of life his boss lead, making him fond of sales. He always bought things cheaply as if he treasured money greatly.

And then there was also another habit of his to collect gold coin in any size or value. He always said that it will be useful in the future but for what he didn't know. He could understand if he collecting the gold coin for pleasure or something related to monetary since antiques were pricey but he never saw his boss sold the gold coins or made a museum for all gold coins he had.

 **Beep… Beep…**

"Oh shit… Gotta go, Pi."

He saw his boss left with haste and released a sigh. But first he needed to address the big elephant in the room. "Are you done watching?" He sensed a faint magical signature coming near the entrance of the door. The reason why the intruder still alive was because he still allowed it and his boss was suck in detecting things.

"Impressive. I never know a familiar like you so independent and strong too given how I'm able to hide myself undetected until now." A lazy yet strong-ish person revealed himself to the open. It was Azazel, the Governor of The Grigori. He was somewhat wearing a formal dress yet stylish.

"Ah… Mr. Azazel. It is nice too meet you but I'm afraid my master is unavailable right now." He replied politely despite he was offended to be called as familiar. He was no one's familiar. His boss never treated him like one and always respect the decision made by him. After all he was the third strongest authority after his boss and the secretary.

"I'm aware of that. I'm here just to chat but seeing your master has left the area, I was left with no one but his familiar to talk on."

"Not interest, Mr. Azazel. In fact, I strongly suggest that you should leave this house before I am forced the stray away myself. My master always likes his house clean so a stray in his house is a sore for the eyes."

It was a lie. His boss was someone who fond of stray because he once said that he was thrown away by his family. And there was a fact that Azazel called him something that he despised so much, a familiar. It made him angry because it reminded him of his painful experience as familiar.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Mashter… Pwease shtop. It hurts…" He begged and begged again to the master he served for three years but his master never once stopped his advance._

 _His master was one of high class Devil that prided himself for the power of his family held. His name was Jaques Eligor. He became his master's familiar because his family's tradition to serve Eligor bloodline as Familiar despite he never wanted to become one._

 _At that time, his master was kind to him and made him somewhat to like him as friend. It lasted for only a year. His master then began to strap his body and poked at his little body after the reveal of his talent to use Fire, Water(Ice), Earth and Lightning elemental._

" _Shut up. You are annoying me, trash." His master slapped him harshly. It made his small cheeks burned from pain as he let out a never ending sob. "How did you granted with such elemental alignment I never know?" For two years his master researched using sharp tools, opening his little body to find out what made him had this power._

 _He wanted to resent the power he had but such power indeed power considering most people only able to master one element fully and left other elemental weak. He wanted to fight the master he absolutely loathed for hurting him but he couldn't as he didn't have the energy to do so. So he prayed… prayed with his entire heart seeking salvation from anyone who heard his plea._

' _Please… Somebody please help me.'_

 _He repeated his prayer many times but no one heard him. And then an earthquake happened. It destroyed the residence of Eligor badly. On that event, the shackles that bind him were released. He ran with all his power, away from Eligor and Familiar Forest. Sadly his power was too weak to make a run and fainted._

 _ **Skip Unknown Time**_

 _The first thing he registered when he regained his consciousness was the softness. For whatever reason, he was on something that is soft and warm and he liked it very much._

" _Hmph…" He drew as much as comfort he could before all of it was lost to him while releasing tears. Two years of pain was enough to make anyone especially someone frail like him to sobering mess._

 _It was hours for him to be able moved away from the blanket of safety that cocooned his body. He didn't want to let go the only thing that gave him the safety and warmness but he knew he must faced the world._

 _When he opened his eyes, everything he could see was luxury that seemingly grander than the mansion of Eligor. Despite looking simple, he knew that everything inside the room he was in was completely made of something he never encountered before. Even the bed he was currently on was made of the material that so soft it left the tranquility on his mind or how entire furniture was completely sparkled and filled with so much radiance. It awed his fragile little broken mind before he remembered that Luxury always came with powerful people._

 _With a scared yet shy feeling, he opened the door knob of his room and met the one who saved him or would torture him later. But all of it gone when he smelt a wonderful smell and suddenly his stomach giving out its mind and growled loudly._

 _Grrkk…_

 _Embarassed… Humiliation… were the emotion to describe his current situation. He was so afraid he forgot one of basic things in life that every living thing needs food._

" _Oh… You awake?"_

 _He was startled by sudden of male voice but soon it changed when he stared at his face. It was…_

 _Beautiful yet Ugly… Righteous yet Evil… Holy yet Corrupt. He had seven sets of wings and one of them being a Devil's wings but different than most Devil as it somehow more fleshy than leather. The other 12 were Angelic wings yet also different because it was so beautiful, more so than other Angels he ever seen. It had colors that seemingly changed indefinitely from white to black and it caused confusion on his part._

" _Ano… Pixie-san?"_

' _Must not mention.' Was the only he thing he could think about. "I'm okay." He was so scared seeing the being in front of them that defied every sense of rules. It was like he was staring at the death that ready to reap his soul._

" _All right… please follow me."_

 _The monster told him to follow him and he did. He didn't have any other options because he was too weak to fight back and his hunger that clawing out to be satisfied._

 _He went past other five rooms that looked exactly the same like the one he occupied before he arrived at a small kitchen that was also a dining room. Above the table, there were many foods that giving out a delicious smell served. There was also another occupant, a female sitting on one of the chairs. But from what he gathered from sight alone, the female was an elf. The female elf was sitting while looked bored as if what she was doing was boring for her._

" _Behave." The monster said._

 _Instantly the female elf schooled her feature and smiled. He perfectly knew that the elf's smile was a fake because she didn't bother to hide her scowls and glares whenever the monster turned his eyes off her._

" _Pixie-san?"_

 _He cursed himself for not paying attention to the monster. "Please don't hurt me…" He let out a sob, afraid of the monster._

" _Ugh… Ano… I'm not going to hurt you, Pixie-san."_

 _He looked up and saw the monster scratched his head awkwardly. "R-Really?" He really hoped the monster to not hurt him but his experience spoke the otherwise. Even the kindest master could be so cruel._

" _Yes." The monster spoke with confidence before pointing at the female elf. "So is my assistant here." Then the monster cut and divided the portion of the meals into three, including a big portion for him despite he was a Pixie, a race that had little needs from food. "Eat."_

 _At first he wanted to voice an opinion about the cutlery was too big for him but after he touched them, it resized to the size that was fit for him. Still, he was a guest here so he couldn't do much other than accept the monster and his assistant's offering so he ate._

 _He ate his vigor as if his life was depended on it. He never knew something so delicious like this and found new appreciation called eating food._

 _ **30 minutes later**_

 _He found himself so full from all the food he had consumed previously. He felt his energy slowly regenerated as if the food he consumed had some kind of energy replenishment like Phoenix Tear which was impossible. He never knew something as absurd as this especially the presence of the absurd monster that defied logic. It was like he lived in different dimension yet higher than the one he knew._

" _Well… Pixie-san. Let's talk."_

 _He gulped when the situation suddenly turned serious._

" _My name is Elliot Scheeneider and this lovely lady is Layla Bynd, former princess of Akalia Kingdom. May I know yours?"_

 _He didn't know whether he wanted to give the monster his name. He was very scared if the monster knew his name he would deny and give him back to his master._

" _I-I'm Pax." He lied._

" _No family names?"_

 _He shook his head at the monster's question, "My family sold me only to be tortured by my owner." He spat at the last word to convey how he loathed the master._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _He wondered what kind of monster that showing expression of sadness. He figured monster like him relished at the pain of others but his expectation was wrong at every level._

" _If you are wondering whether I am going to give you back to your master or not, the answer is no. I'm not that cruel. I don't want to waste my time stepping on someone weaker than me unless they forced me to."_

 _For once, he almost saw the monsters flicked revealing his true-self with white and dark aura. His aura was a very chilling he almost felt it in his bone. Then the pressure gone with the monster smiling to him._

" _So don't worry about it. In fact, I want to offer you proposition. Be my follower for the rest of your life and for that I'll give you power and freedom you craved so much. I don't care what you do in your spare time but when I called you must come. I don't even care if you killed others with your power only clean your mess. If you want, you can kill anyone and no one will stop you doing it. So… what do you say?"_

 _He watched the monster give his hand like The Devil who offered a lifetime chance in a disguise of an Angel to a poor soul. His hand raised slightly as if torn between accepting or refused the offer but he knew that in a world where the strong eats the weak he must accept the offer. Steeling his heart, his grabbed the monster soon to be his master for life he smiled. "Yes, I accept."_

" _I'm glad."_

 _With that my hellish training started._

 _ **5 months later**_

" _Hahaha… So weak."_

 _He stood at the carcass of various monsters that his master created using his Sacred Gear. Each of them had enough to destroy the planet on their own and he killed every last bit of them albeit with a little difficulty. He was very thankful his master completed his bargain to give him unimaginable power and made him comparable to the top 10 strongest being in the existences._

 _Plok… Plok… Plok…_

" _Wow… Pi-chan. You did it." Layla and his master clapped seeing his progress that counted as one of the miracles as to raise power like this completely impossible to most population. Gods didn't counted because they gathered power from faith both supernaturals and human alike._

" _No… It is because of you, Elliot-sama. I won't be like this if you didn't help and train me." He shuddered remembering the pain he had gone through using the alternative method of his master to raise his power. It involved killing monsters his masters created._

 _At first, he was dumbfounded by the fact that training yourself was a slow way to increase power and to speed it up, one must consumed souls of things they killed. He revolted by this fact because no one in their right mind would consume souls but his revenge burned brighter than the fact he must consumed the souls._

 _Slowly but sure, he started to see the result the more he killed. The first 2 months were spent on killing small fry that usually he found hard to deal with but soon it changed as his magical power and reserves increased. He never found such astounding progress especially Pixie's that prone to be one of the weakest races in the world. Most Pixies became familiars to feel safe and in return they served their master but this new feeling he had was completely exciting._

" _I do nothing. It was all yours." His master waved his gratitude like always. His master never saw him as familiar or something of sorts but a friend. For that he was truly grateful to have a master like him despite his master never treated him like a slave like he initially said._

" _Idiot." He muttered in a low voice earning a glare from Layla. She was known or rather from his observation that she admired and loyal to his master, just like him did. He wouldn't let anyone to insult his master aside Layla because both did know that they were saved and loved at the same time by someone who was greater than anything or anyone in this world._

" _Let's make a big celebration." Elliot clapped his hands once and a set dining table appeared while Layla gone to wherever she always did before came back with trays of food that she put on a trolley._

 _Didn't want to be left out by the other two, he helped out by arranging the feast on the table. For the last fifty years in his life, he was happy about it. The only thing he had to do was destroy the Devil who dared to hurt him like this._

 _Putting his best smile, he ate the feast and prepared for something he was very sure to enjoy._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"Oho… What an arrogant Pixie‼ This is my first time to see Pixie acting so arrogant. Perhaps being a familiar to a mo—"

"What are you going to say, Governor-san?" He flashed his innocent smile. "Arrogant is never my middle name but if you want to add something suitable, it would be confidence. After all, a maggot should bow before me." In the end, he was no better than his boss as he inherited his boss' quirk and he liked it too.

He moved his point finger and it caused Azazel to move forward because he was unable to resist his body technique control. There were so few people that could resist this technique but for someone at Azazel's level wouldn't able to. With his talent, he could control everything so long they were aligned to his power and blood was something closer to water.

As Azazel moved, Pi didn't bother to reveal his sickening smile seeing the horror that formed at Azazel's face. "You see Ex-Angel-san. You have wronged me badly by calling me a familiar where even my master never called me as such and it makes me angry. Thankfully you are The Leader of Grigori and it makes you important enough to keep the frail balance of your pathetic faction. While Elliot-sama never stopped me to kill anyone, I think I'll let you live just for this once. If I caught you or anyone related to Grigori once more, expect Grigori becomes weaker for the lost of their Leader. Well then… Bye bye."

Magic circle lit up beneath Azazel's feet that would send him to Grigori HQ.

"Huh…" He let out a sigh before pulling out a smartphone from a pocket dimension and making a call. "Hello… This is Pi. Send some of our men to Elliot-sama's house."

Seeing that he had nothing to do, he went back to the house and played the new coming game online he had waited for few days.

 **That's a wrap guys. I hope you like this chapter 4.1.**

 **See you.**

 **POG**


End file.
